


The Old Pines

by teaspurr



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaspurr/pseuds/teaspurr
Summary: Summer of 1994, the Delacroix family take their annual trip to the Loire Valley where they will spend three bliss-filled weeks among nature and good company. Claude looks forward to this trip every year. There is nothing he loves more than spending time outdoors and with his family - even after the accident in '87.They are joined by close friends, the Petronis', a Lithuanian immigrant family whose son is best friends with their oldest son, Antoine. What they didn't expect, was to be accompanied by Tavas' friend Matheus, a Parisian boy that Claude finds himself drawn to. Is this the budding of a Summer friendship? Or is this new boy the key to linking Claude to that forgotten year?





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> A piece for a dear friend.

Sunlight filtered through the tall trees, catching behind the boy’s eyes, flickering brightly, and stirring him from his sleep. The windows of the car were rolled down, the radio playing in a gentle lull behind the sound of rushing Summer wind. Early mornings were never Claude’s thing, but he would always make an exception for the annual Summer vacation he and his family would talk to the Loire Valley. It was beautiful there. The trees blocked the harsh sun, and the water was always perfect for fishing and swimming – not that Claude ever went deeper than his knees. <

‘Finally! Look who’s awake! I’ve only been trying to get your attention for seven minutes!’ His twin brother called, reaching over their younger brother in the middle to flick at Claude’s ear. The younger twin only groaned in response, swatting Antoine’s hand away, almost hitting Olivier in the face.

‘ _Boys_ ,’ Arielle warned from the front passenger seat, using the visor mirror to give her sons a warning look. Both twins only smiled, Olivier between them had his nose in a book.

‘Good timing, mon petit, we’re almost there.’

The Loire Valley. The Delacroix family went there every Summer to camp on the lakeside for a few weeks. It was what Claude looked forward to the most every year. They had their own special place, close to the castle but far enough away where they could swim without hassle and with no one else around to bother them.

The bumpy dirt road was narrow and long, but in the distance, there was a break in the trees that opened onto the lake. The grass was green and merged perfectly with the sandy shore of the river, the water was as dark and dreamy as Claude remembered. And there, just before the clearing, stood a makeshift sign the boys had erected many long years prior, worn and falling from its nails:

_Delacroix Camp. Do Not Enter._

When the car came to a stop, the boys fell over each other trying to be the first out, the first to the water. Arielle had other plans, and before any of her three sons had taken off, she was standing there, holding the door with that smile on her face; the type that meant she was going to ask for something, and that they didn’t have a choice.

‘We have to set everything up before we have fun, boys. That’s the rules, remember.’ Groans would follow.

This year, their two family tents were pitched beside each other in the shade, some feet from the dirt patch that would be reigned by their nightly fires. Usually, the boys would pitch their tent further away, but Arielle insisted they leave space this year.

They would be sharing their secret spot.

This wasn’t new for the family. Arielle would often invite a family friend or one of the families she knew from the boys’ school. This year, she invited the Petronis’.  
Claude didn’t know much about the family, or the boy they would be bringing. He knew Tavas. Tavas was Antoine’s friend and spent a lot of time over at their house and in the twins’ shared bedroom. Their mothers had gotten to know each other over the years and were quite good friends. This wasn’t the first year they had come along with the family. They had been once before, but Claude barely remembered.

They arrived later in the afternoon. The three boys were in the water when the car pulled up. Antoine was dunking Olivier under, much to the younger siblings' dismay, and Claude was sitting on the short pier, legs dangling over the side as he laughed. He looked back to the camp when he heard his mother call, and he felt his stomach twist with familiar anxiety when he saw the Petronis’ clambering out of their little car. Arielle immediately pulled Daina into a hug, greeting the woman with a bright smile. Marcus and Arturas started unloading the car, and Tavas stood with another boy, a boy who looked more than a little nervous to be there – fidgeting with his fingers and trying to avoid looking at the river.

The three brothers headed up the shore.

‘Tavas! We were starting to think you weren’t coming,’ Antoine greeted, pulling his friend in for a brief hug.

‘We made bets on how long you would take,’ Olivier chimed before the Lithuanian could get a word in, but he only chuckled in response.

‘Oh? Who won then?’

‘I did, obviously. I didn’t doubt you for a second.’ Olivier proclaimed, even going as far as to raise his hand to make sure he was noticed, ‘you two owe me five euros.’

Rolling his eyes, Antoine turned his attention to Tavas’ friend. Claude noticed an odd sort of look in his brother’s eyes as if something were going unsaid, or he was uncertain of something. Perhaps he had met this stranger at Tavas’ house once and now couldn’t recall his name. But the look barely lasted an instant, and Antoine soon smiled, offering out his hand for the other boy.

‘It’s good to see you again, Matheus.’

Matheus took Antoine’s hand, shaking it, though still seeming unsure, despite the grin he tried to hold on his face. ‘It’s good to see you too. It’s been—well, it’s been ages.’

His smiled seemed to ease, and dark eyes flickered Claude’s way momentarily. Claude smiled, awkward and shy, as he was with all the strangers he met. Instead of offering a hand, he only gave a small wave. Olivier smiled.

‘Yeah, _uh—_ this is my friend Matheus,’ Tavas finally interjected, ‘we went to school in Paris together before I moved to Toulouse. He’s spending the Summer with me.’

‘I’m Olivier,’ the youngest brother said, ‘and this is Claude—’ Olivier grabbed hold of his brother’s arm, tugging him in closer and out of his own head. Claude finally managed a smile, and Matheus gave him one in return.

‘Hey,’ was all they got from Matheus in response, and those brown eyes were quick to revert to Tavas and Antoine. The three boys wandered towards the pier, Tavas’ arm slung lazily over Antoine’s shoulders, Matheus trailing behind – leaving Olivier and Claude standing on the sand confused. It wasn’t the first time they had been left behind together, but Claude had been hoping Summer would be different.

‘Well, that was weird.’ Olivier sighed, still holding onto Claude’s arm for a moment as they stood there, watching as Antoine pushed Tavas into the water, listening to the laughter from their parents behind them as they talked amongst themselves. Olivier let Claude go, heading back towards the camp.

‘Yeah… weird.’

* * *

The evening crept on them quickly. The sky filled with vibrant pinks and oranges, and although Claude wanted to stay by the pier watching the colours collide in the heavens, he was called to make his way up the little beach to sit around the fire with the rest of his family and friends. He bundled up in a blanket, sitting on one of the camper seats between Olivier and Arielle. Wine and beer were shared between the adults, soda and juice for the teens, and the fire blared in the middle of the group, warm and bright.

Claude kept his eyes on the flames, ignoring how the heat burned at his eyes, blurred licks of orange and gold throwing small ambers into the cool air. On the other side, Antoine sat with Tavas and Matheus, talking amongst themselves and laughing. Claude’s eyes found their focus between the laughter lines of Matheus’ face and the crinkle in his eyes.

‘I don’t know, man. She just pulled me behind the Science building after school and said she was breaking up with me. Something about how she was going away for the Summer…’ Tavas explained, ‘guess she’s hoping to meet some other guys out there.’

‘She’s an idiot. I told you that when you started dating her.’ Antoine leaned back in his chair, shaking his head.

‘But what about tomorrow? We can head up to the Chateau and see if any cute girls staying there.’

The suggestion had Antoine rolling his eyes, and Claude couldn’t help but smile.

‘Can we come?’ Olivier interjected over the fire, leaning forward in his seat. Immediately, Antoine, Tavas and Matheus looked over to them, and Claude could finally feel the heat of the fire on his face, and he quickly turned his eyes away, scolding Olivier with a look instead.

_‘… Well duh_ ,’ Tavas laughed, ‘we’ll all go. We’ll take the kayaks. There’s only two though, so Olivier you’ll have to… sit on the middle part or something.’ He waved his hand dismissively, despite it, Olivier seemed bright-eyed and excited for the day to come.

‘You’re not worried you’ll fall in?’ Claude asked with a gentle laugh, gaining a warning look from his little brother.

‘No! I mean, I would be if _you_ were steering. I’ll go on Antoine’s one.’ He pointed to their eldest brother across the fire, and even through the licks of flame, they could see him roll his eyes.


	2. Silence Settles

The morning was cool and quiet. The songs of birds had woken Claude up before the sun had peaked over the trees, but with the first sign of light, the boy found himself crawling out of the tent; tiptoed and silent.

Claude stretched the moment he could stand straight. His back and neck ached from being cramped up in the small tent with his two brothers. He was getting too tall for such a small amount of room. On the edge of seventeen and already he was pushing five-eleven.

Rubbing his face, Claude headed down towards the water. He was too busy concentrating on the sounds of his own feet, careful not to step on anything that made a sound. The last thing he wanted was to wake up Antoine or his father and get an earful about being up and about so early. He was so in his head; he didn’t even realise there was someone in the water – not until his toes touched the wooden pier.

For a moment, he thought about turning around, sure already that his face was flushed pink just for the bare sight of wet hair and shoulders; but he found himself stuck. Frozen in place and anxiety creeping up the back of his throat, like a dozen small spiders tickling his tongue. He had to say something.

‘You’re up early.’ _Well, it was a start._

Matheus turned around, looking up to Claude with momentary alarm. Even Claude could see that the boy in the water had sucked in a long breath. Was he anxious? Was he hiding something?

‘Yeah,’ Matheus finally responded, letting go of that same breath hard and fast. Claude almost didn’t pick up what he had said. ‘I get up early… Usually I go for a run or something in the morning but I don’t know the area very well, so,’ he shrugged, ‘I’m swimming instead.’

With slightly narrowed eyes, partially from his tiredness, Claude nodded and moved to sit on the side of the pier as he always did, dipping his feet into the chilly water.

‘So, are you excited for today?’ Claude felt awkward even opening his mouth, immediately cringing at his words as if it weren’t his place to talk. He was sure Matheus didn’t like him.

‘Excited? For kayaking to the chateau? I mean _, yeah, I guess_. I’m not excited for what Tavas is gonna put us through, though. He’s been real girl-crazy the past few years… I can’t keep up.’ Matheus laughed, and although it wasn’t the first time since he arrived, it was the first time it had been for Claude. The blond smiled.

‘Yeah? I’d believe that. Antoine complains about him all the time. We still share a room back home so all I ever hear is about his girlfriend and—or well, I guess ex-girlfriend now, huh?’

‘Yeah… best not to bring it up with him, though. He hasn’t really talked about it. Last night he got a little carried away. I think he just wants to find another girl to take some pictures with over the Summer so he can make her jealous when he’s back at school.’

‘Sounds like Tavas. Do you think they’ll get back together?’

‘I hope not. He’s dumb, but I don’t think he’s _that_ dumb.’

Both boys laughed at that, light and airy with a pinch of wariness to their voices. Claude felt more at ease at that moment. He thought Matheus was quiet and standoffish, but maybe he was more like Claude – just shy and apprehensive of new people.

Claude had opened his mouth to speak again, but before he could get a whole word out, a football came hurtling towards them, splashing down into the water between him and Matheus. Claude was soaked, though Matheus only laughed harder, taking the ball, and throwing it back up shore to where a very awake Tavas was standing.

‘What? You’re too good for some morning football!? What are you? Pussies!?’

Antoine emerged from the boys’ tent, pulling a sweater over his head, but was quick enough to smack Tavas upside the head for his comment, warning him not to say that again within an earshot of their mother.

‘You coming?’ Matheus smiled, not waiting for Claude’s verdict before swimming back towards the shore and then running up to meet Tavas and Antoine. Claude didn’t have the right shoes for a game, and he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Antoine’s friends before breakfast. When the group looked back, joined suddenly by a tired, yawning Olivier, Claude waved them off.

‘I’m okay! I’m gonna help mum with breakfast!’

Though Tavas rolled his eyes, none of the boys tried to fight him on it. They each went some ways from the camp, a little farther into the wide clearing. Claude, on the other hand, headed back into the camp.

Arielle came out of her tent not long after, finding Claude sitting in his camper seat, reading one of his French literacy class novels. She eyed her son oddly, wondering why any boy would want to do schoolwork when there was fun to be had – fun the other boys were gladly helping themselves to.

‘Are you going to help me with breakfast, mon chaton? I think we should just have pancakes this morning. What do you think?’

Claude only nodded, marking off his page in his book before getting up, ready to help his mother.

Breakfast was ready within twenty minutes, and Arielle was soon calling the boys back over to eat. The other adults were up and sitting around, chatting, and drinking coffee, and Claude was sitting back in his seat again, curled up with his feet under his bum, nose in his book.

He tried to ignore the loud laughter of his brothers and their friends as they came running back over, Tavas and Matheus trying to put each other in a headlock along the way. They all chatted amongst themselves. Food was served and laughter was shared around the campsite, mostly from the trio of boys across the way from where Claude was sitting with his mother. He thought it was weird how he felt so disjointed on his own vacation. It felt no different to a school camp – the cool kids seemed so far away.

It was around ten when the boys pulled the kayaks from the top of the Petronis’ family car, carrying them down to the water. Just like Olivier had said, he sat in the middle of the kayak that Antoine and Tavas shared – a big, hulking obstruction to his older brother’s view. The three of them were out on the water before Matheus and Claude could even decide who would sit where.

‘I’ve done this plenty of times. I should be in the back.’ Matheus said.

‘Yeah, but I’m taller. Isn’t there more legroom in the back?’ Claude stood on the opposite side of the beached kayak, hands on his hips. Antoine rolled his eyes from out on the water.

‘Can you two just _stop_? Mat, you go in the back. Claude, there’s more room in the front anyway.’ Antoine interjected from the water, swatting his oar the boys’ way.

Claude just rolled his eyes, trying to avoid the smug look he knew must have been on Matheus’. He grabbed hold of the front of the kayak, pushing out into the water with Matheus’ help. With a little teamwork, they soon joined the other three out on the water, and with oars in hand, the group started down the river.

Antoine, Tavas and Olivier were a little way ahead, talking amongst themselves. Claude watched on from his kayak, just out of earshot. If he paddled any harder, he was sure he’d be flicking water up into Matheus’ seat. He sighed, shoulders deflating with his disappointment.

‘Is something wrong?’ Matheus asked, catching Claude off guard.

He looked back over his shoulder at the other boy momentarily, blinking as if the boy’s presence was a complete surprise. As if he shouldn’t have been there.

‘N-no,’ Claude admitted, turning his eyes forward again, ‘I mean… not really… I just—I don’t know. I always feel left out.’ Claude shrugged, keeping his eyes locked on the water breaking and rippling at the point of the kayak.

‘Left out? Because we’re not up there with them?’

It sounded dumb now that Matheus said it out loud.

‘I guess…’

Silence settled back in, and the other kayak disappeared around the bend ahead. Though Claude would still hear Tavas and Antoine’s voices playing through the wind in the distance, he tried to let himself find another focus, forcing his anxiety away. There were birds in the trees, singing beautiful songs. He knew there would be fish beneath them, and who knows what other animals hiding in the undergrowth of the forest.

For a moment, he let himself relax, even slowing his rowing, not trying to catch up to his brothers, just letting the warm sun and cool air roll over him.

‘Having fun?’ Came Matheus’ voice, the smile he was wearing clear and crisp in his words. Claude laughed.

‘I just miss this,’ he said softly, ‘every year I just… always want to be back here. I’m going to move out here one day… Or just— _closer_.’ Claude made a vague sort of gesture, sighing softly to himself. ‘I don’t like the city much. I don’t know. It’s too loud.’ Claude’s words trailed into silence, and it settled between the boys comfortably a moment, only the birds and water and wind to fill the gaps between.

‘I love it down here too.’ Matheus said, ‘it reminds me more of Rio, It’s warmer down here than in Paris… it’s always dark.’

‘I’ve only been there once during the Winter,’ Claude said, ‘we went to visit my dad’s mum, all of his family lives in Paris, but they usually come down to us. It was the first time I’d seen that much snow.’

The odd sense of familiarity warmed Claude’s chest once more, filling him up from head to toe. Before he could think too much into it, Matheus was speaking again.

‘Yeah. Antoine told me… your dad’s Italian, right? That’s cool. Do you ever go to Italy or anything?’

The sound of the other's voice was enough o pull Claude out of his head, and he briefly turned his eyes back to the boy behind him. He smiled and shook his head.

‘Never been and I don’t know a single word. I mean, I know a few words, but everyone knows yes and no in Italian.’ He laughed.

Matheus’ laughter followed. ‘You should visit there one day. I bet whatever family you have over there would love to meet you.’

‘Maybe… Don’t know if I like the idea of flying very much, though.’

‘Then drive! You could do a whole road trip. I’ll even go with you.’

‘ _Pft_ , _yeah_ —sure.’ Claude sniggered, shaking his head as if he didn’t hold any weight to Matheus’ words. He didn’t think he’d be seeing much of him after this vacation.

Silence settled again.


End file.
